daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Surana
"It is no coincidence that I got there, that only I have survived the Joining, that I am one of the two Wardens that have survived Ostagar. But I'm not that strong, that brave to handle this. If it was so, I would be happy to do it. Still, I won't back down". Nick's peaceful life in the Fereldan Circle ends when his best friend escapes and he finds hmself conscripted by Grey Wardens. He leads the life he never thought he would have to and somehow finds a purpose in the hopeless task of trying to save the world from the Blight. Overview Physical Appearance Nick doesn't remember ever hearing anything nice about his appearance (even out of politeness). He's tall and thin, his movements lack grace. Black hair (way too messy for his liking), black eyes and a face far from the standards of beauty. Personality Above all, Nick is trusting. This sometimes brings trouble and sometimes his trust in people has a positive effect on a person. He has quite a serious disposition and likes peaceful, ordered life, so feels very distressed in his new role. He's kind and polite, usually internalising his emotions, except for few unexpected outbursts. He's loyal to a fault and eager to defend his beliefs. 'Talents and Skills' He was one of the best students during his time in the Circle. He's especially adept at healing spells, but he proves his abilities as a fighter as well. Biography History Nick was born in the Denerim alienage to a poor elven couple. They took care of him, but clearly considered him a burden, especially when he showed first signs of magic. After a short period of hesitation, they informed templars and Nick was taken to the Fereldan CIrcle. He found there a real home. He enjoyed his studies, has become a devout Andastian and made some friends, the closest of whom was Jowan. Nick awaited his Harrowing, a little scared but also eager to prove himself. In-game After his Harrowing, Nick helped his friend Jowan escape the Circle when he was to be made tranquil based on the accusations of using blood magic. The accusations were true, by the way. Nick reluctantly took the offer of a Grey Warden Duncan to join the order and fight in the incoming battle with darkspawn. Nick survived the Joining and was one of the two Fereldan Grey Wardens that were not killed in the battle of Ostagar. They went on a journey to assemble forces to defeat the Blight. He helped to defend Redcliffe village from the undead. Promised to ask the Circle for help in freeing Connor from demon. Events in the Circle hit Nick hard, since he considered the place his home. He decided to try and save the mages. He angrily refused Uldred's offer. He managed to save First Enchanter Irving. With the help of the Circle, Nick travelled to the Fade and killed the demon, freeing Connor. Then Nick and his company went to look for the Urn of Sacred Ashes to heal Arl Eamon. Nick went to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, underwent the trials and was able to reach the Urn. He took some of the ashes and came back to heal Eamon. He went to the Dalish and convinced Zathrian to undo the curse. He travelled to Orzammar, destroyed the Anvil of the Void, killed Branka and crowned Harrowmont king, ensuring the help of the dwarves in fighting the Blight. He is now on his way to Denerim... TBC Post-game Time will tell... Relationships Alistair Nick instantly took a liking to Alistair, in spite of - or because of - some similarities to Jowan. Fighting by each other's side and shared grief brought them closer. Nick is rather serious while Alistair likes his witty one liners, but they enjoy these qualities in one another. Both are good-natured and empathetic and backed up each other on several occasions. Amicus the Mabari Nick always liked dogs and wanted to have one so he was more than happy when one joined him after Ostagar. Amicus is an energetic and clever companion and a valuable warrior. Leliana Nick met Leliana when he was praying for a sign about their journey, so firstly he approached her with formality and a kind of reverence, but soon started to simply enjoy her company. He is happy when she trusts him enough to tell him her backstory. Morrigan Morrigan's worldview is in general in contrast to Nick's idealism, so they sometimes disagree, but he respects her as a mage and often asks her about magic he's not familiar with, and also he sometimes sees more "human" sides of her, which he appreciates. Sten Nick doesn't judge Sten's past, as he puts it "Everyone has something in their past they regret. It is present that matters". They however tend to disagree about Nick's faith, of which Sten is very dismissive. At the same time Nick has one or two things to say about the qunari philosophy. Nevetheless, Nick likes Sten's sense of humor and courage. It is hard to tell what Sten thinks about Nick, but it seems he starts to appreciate him... Wynne Nick didn't really know her before Ostagar, but nonetheless, she was familiar enough to make the boy feel less lost in the new place and situation. After she joined the team, they talk a lot - Nick likes having a parental figure to have serious talks about his problems and doubts. He listens to her stories, playfully pestering her about griffons and she scolds him, but they both know well those are only jokes. Zevran When Nick first laid eyes on the man that tried to kill him, he thought "Maker forgive me, he's so beautiful". He remaned cautious, however Zevran's offer seemed reasonable, so Nick allowed him to join the team. Nick talked with him a lot and decided he is a complicated man covering a depth of character under nonchalant behavior (and a charming smile...). He is quite surprised when Zevran admits his attraction to him, he doesn't consider himself that desirable. He's confused but happy. Zevran has still some mysteries to be uncovered. Miscellaneous Real life * He was invented around Christmas, hence the name. * I'm in the middle of the game, so the profile will be gradually updated. Nick's life * Nick is a devout Andrastian and considers all that happened to him since his conscription the will of the Maker. He enjoys talking about faith with Leliana. Finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes was a powerful spritual experience for him. * He became close to Jowan due to their similar backgrounds. * He considers First Enchanter Irving his father figure. * Seeing Jowan in the Redcliffe castle shook him up more than fighting the undead. * When Sten gave cookies to the templar Carroll, it really cracked him up, especially Sten's reaction. He's glad he has that one funny memory just before the horror of the Circle Tower. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Surana Category:Zevran Romance Category:Spirit Healer